Un cambio en la historia
by Clover Kagamine
Summary: Severus se siente culpable de la muerte de Lily y para poder redimirse decide criar a su hijo, Harry Potter, pero el maestro de pociones también deberá convivir con otras personas que no son de su agrado además que nadie dijo que ser padre sería una tarea sencilla.
1. El niño-que-vivió

Hola a todos.

Bueno, soy nueva escribiendo sobre Harry Potter, espero les guste la historia. Anda un poco pobre porque es el primer capítulo y pues todavía le falta mucho. El siguiente tendrá más cosas, este se podría decir que es un prólogo.

Harry Potter no me pertenece.

Capítulo I: El niño-que-vivió.

Un hombre de cabello largo hasta sus hombros y negro como la noche lloraba abrazando el cuerpo inerte de una mujer pelirroja. Sus lágrimas hicieron al pequeño niño de apenas un año y pocos meses también sollozar, aparte que el bebé intuía algo, sin mencionar que la reciente cicatriz de su frente le dolía y mucho.

Aquél hombre que parecía un murciélago enorme ignoró el llanto del niño ahogado en su propia pena. Aquella mujer que tanto amó ahora estaba muerta y él no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, es más, quizá tenía la culpa de su muerte.

Su pena fue distraída cuando escuchó la voz de Albus desde el umbral.

-Severus, debemos irnos.

-No puedo dejarla, Albus. No puedo.

La voz de Snape era tan triste y con tanta culpa, nunca se había desmoronado de esa manera.

-Estás alterando al bebé, Severus.

Hasta ese momento, el maestro de pociones se percató de la presencia del bebé, volteó y vio a Harry, estaba en un estado de shock tan fuerte que no pudo ver al niño en la cuna detrás suyo.

Harry había tranquilizado su llanto pero aún sollozaba mientras miraba al hombre frente a él. Snape miró con atención la cicatriz en su frente, aún con el cuerpo de Lily en brazos.

-¿Qué le pasó?

-Voldemort le hizo eso. Temo que quedará así para siempre.

-Albus… ¿Qué pasará con él?

-Irá con sus tíos. No tiene otra familia.

Dijo el director tomando en sus brazos al bebé, el cual no había logrado calmarse aún, Albus lo miró con preocupación, tan pequeño era Harry y pasando por esto.

-¿Hablas de Petunia? Ella y su familia son muggles, no nos comprenden.

-¿Y qué sugieres Severus?

Preguntó Dumbledore mirando fijamente al mortífago, el cual bajó la mirada sin saber qué decir.

-¿Y el padrino del niño?

-Necesitamos dejarlo con Petunia Evans.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Harry tiene una protección de su madre, una magia muy poderosa y muy pura, y debe estar con Petunia que comparte la sangre de Lily, para que esa protección perdure.

-¿Hablas… de magia antigua?

-Sí.

El bebé aún sollozaba en brazos del director pero también comenzó a sentir sueño y se recargó en el adulto buscando acomodarse, y quizá un poco de consuelo. Snape miró sus ojos por primera vez, pues con la conmoción, la plática y el llanto del bebé apenas pudo verlo bien. Sus ojos eran idénticos a los de Lily, verdes y grandes, inocentes pero tristes.

-¿Severus?

Severus se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento, Albus.

-¿Qué sabes de magia antigua?

-Yo le enseñé algo de esa magia a Lily, sé lo básico de ella, pues es difícil de manejar.

-¿Qué propones, Severus?

Preguntó el director sin más rodeos. Snape no dijo nada. Era una idea un poco apresurada y una decisión difícil y delicada. Aunque Albus sabía lo que Severus pensaba, prefería que él lo dijera.

-Te daré tiempo para pensarlo, por el momento, el niño irá con sus tíos.

Albus salió de la habitación mientras Harry intentaba dormir, pero le costaba trabajo conciliar el sueño.

Snape miró de nuevo el cuerpo de Lily, quería pedirle perdón y redimirse de alguna manera, era una idea descabellada pero quizá valía la pena. Miró una última vez el cuerpo de su amada y le dio un beso en la frente para después susurrar unas palabras sin separar sus labios de la frente de Lily.

-Te prometo que cuidaré y criaré a tu hijo, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de lo que ha pasado. Perdóname, Lily… perdóname.

Sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo soltando más lágrimas. Se separó de Lily y puso su cuerpo en el suelo de nuevo, los muggles llegarían pronto y sería sospechoso que encontraran su cuerpo en una tumba sepultado. Severus se levantó con pesar y salió de esa casa para ir a Hogwarts. Hablaría con el director, y le pediría la custodia de Harry.

Entró a la oficina del director y esperó frente a su escritorio a que éste llegara. Cuando el director entró por la chimenea gracias a la red flu, Severus no dio rodeos al asunto.

-Lo he pensado y tomé una decisión. Quiero la custodia del niño.

-¿Estás seguro, Severus? ¿No deseas pensarlo?

-Lo pensé y estoy seguro. El niño no puede vivir entre muggles.

-Pero tampoco cerca de la fama. El niño es famoso y el señor obscuro regresará y yo no…

-¿Cómo que el señor obscuro regresará?

Interrumpió el maestro.

-Sí, el señor obscuro volverá, no ha muerto, y el niño deberá pelear contra él y ganar, o el mundo mágico estará perdido, sin mencionar el muggle. Si el niño crece entre la fama seguro se volverá arrogante y perezoso, puede que incluso confiado y débil, no podemos arriesgarnos a eso.

-Yo lo educaré y le enseñaré lo que sé para que no sea así.

Dijo Severus de manera firme.

-De acuerdo, confío en ti, Severus. Pero hay otra cosa, Sirius Black también peleará por la custodia del niño.

-Ese perro no se quedará con él.

-De eso quiero hablarte, no puedes considerar, ¿Ir a casa de los Black a vivir y así criar a Harry?

-¿Hablas de vivir con el perro en la misma casa y lo peor es que es su casa?

-¿Tienes un lugar a donde ir?

Preguntó Albus serio. Desde hacía mucho tiempo, Hogwarts era el hogar del pocionista, y no podía ir allí con un bebé, y menos con el bebé Harry Potter.

-…No.

-Supongo que la casa Black es un buen lugar. Tú y Sirius lo pueden criar.

-Creo que usted está al tanto de que Black y yo no nos llevamos bien.

-Dejen sus rivalidades a un lado, por lo menos, traten de tolerarse.

-Falta que él me acepte en su casa, cosa que dudo.

-Si yo intervengo, lo hará. Claro que si no quieres, no te obligaré, Severus. El niño irá con Sirius.

-No. Iré.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué tanto interés e insistencia en cuidar al niño?

Preguntó Albus con cautela pero manteniendo la tranquilidad.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Contestó simplemente Severus, Albus entendió.

-De acuerdo. Los papeles tardarán unos días, mientras puedes arreglar todo, desde tus pertenencias hasta el sustituto de pociones, supongo que querrás regresar cuando el niño pueda entrar a Hogwarts.

-Por supuesto.

-Bien, entonces, lo demás déjamelo a mí.

El director se acercó a su escritorio recuperando de nuevo la tranquilidad y serenidad de siempre como si esa plática no hubiese sucedido y se sentó en su silla tomando un caramelo de un platón.

-¿Dulce de limón?

Ofreció a Severus.

-No, gracias. Debo irme.

Snape fue hacia la puerta y poco antes de irse, escuchó la voz de Albus de nuevo.

-Suerte, Severus.


	2. Adopción

Hola a todos.

Espero les guste este capítulo. Traté de mejorar un poco la narrativa, a ver si salió XD. En fin, les dejo el capítulo.

Harry Potter no me pertenece, le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Capítulo II: Adopción

Snape estaba terminando por fin con sus últimos deberes. Hacía una semana él y Sirius habían ganado la custodia de Harry, Severus tomaría el rol de padre, mientras que Sirius seguiría siendo el padrino del pequeño. Ambos vivirían en la mansión de los Black y Snape regresaría a Hogwarts hasta que Harry tuviese once años. Todo parecía bien.

Encogió sus frascos y los puso en su maleta, al igual que su ropa y demás pertenencias. Miró su habitación, ahora se veía un poco más grande gracias al espacio que ahora se encontraba vacío. Miró las paredes pintadas de gris, la cama hecha con madera color obscuro y las sábanas color verde. El escritorio estaba ya algo desgastado y había unas cuantas macetas cerca de la ventana con algunas plantas que le serían enviadas después. Más que habitación parecía un calabozo, pero así le gustaba al maestro.

Tomó su maleta y con un toque de varita, ésta desapareció, pronto estaría en casa de Black, por el momento debía ir por el pequeño Harry. Revisó de nuevo su capa la cual contenía el papel de la custodia del niño para mostrárselos a los Dursley y que no hubiese problemas en que le dieran al niño. Tocó un pergamino el cual era un translador que lo transportó a Privet Drive. Buscó la casa número 4, la cual no tardó en hallar. Tocó la puerta sin muchas ceremonias. Mientras esperaba, vio el jardín bien cuidado con algunas flores plantadas, además de la cerca que lo protegía. Pasaron dos minutos hasta que una mujer delgada y con cara de caballo abrió la puerta.

-¿Quién es usted?

Preguntó de mala manera. Snape alzó una ceja.

-Soy Severus Snape. Vengo por el niño Harry Potter, aquí tengo un acta para llevármelo.

Dijo el maestro extendiendo ante la mujer unos papeles. Ella los tomó (más bien, los arrebató) de la mano de Snape y leyó en voz baja. Severus juró que escuchó un suspiro de alivio por parte de aquella mujer.

-De acuerdo. Traeré al niño. Espere aquí.

La puerta se cerró en la cara de Snape. ¿En serio ésta era la hermana de Lily? Quizá Petunia fue adoptada. Suspiró mientras esperaba. Pasaron quince minutos hasta que la puerta se abrió nuevamente. Petunia cargaba un bebé que parecía haber llorado recientemente. Su ropa era la misma que usaba el día que sus padres murieron. Ese acontecimiento había sido hacía una semana. ¿Acaso no lo habían cambiado? ¿Por qué Harry había llorado?

-¿Qué le pasó?

Preguntó Severus mientras tomaba al niño en brazos.

-Se la ha pasado llorando toda la semana. Ya me desesperó, no deja dormir a mi angelito Dudley, qué bueno que se lo lleva.

El maestro hizo una mueca. ¿Angelito llamaba al niño que parecía cría de cerdo que se asomaba desde su silla en la sala? Mejor era no decir nada.

-¿Y bien?

Preguntó Petunia.

-¿Y bien qué?

-¿A qué hora se va?

-Estoy esperando las pertenencias del niño.

Gruñó Snape. Esa mujer lograba sacarlo de sus casillas por esa actitud tan arrogante.

-Tome entonces.

Petunia le extendió a Snape una manta azul.

-¿Y esto?

-Es lo único que me mandaron con ese niño, además de la ropa que trae puesta. Ya no es mi responsabilidad, por lo tanto yo ya no tengo que darle nada.

Severus tomó la manta de mala gana. Mujer tonta, pensaba.

-Bien, entonces me voy.

-Espere.

El maestro de pociones ya se había dado la media vuelta y ahora esa mujer le decía que regresara. ¿No le urgía que se fuera ya? Rodó los ojos y regresó.

-¿Qué?

-Su nombre se me hace conocido… ¿Nos conocemos de algún lado?

-Lo único que puedo decirle es que yo era amigo de su hermana. Es todo. Ahora me voy.

Antes de que Petunia pudiese abrir la boca, Severus ya estaba fuera de su vista. ¿Amigo de su hermana? Ahora que recodaba él se parecía a un niño andrajoso de pelo grasiento que Lily conoció poco antes de entrar a la famosa escuela de magia que Petunia aborrecía… ¡Un momento! ¿Ese hombre era el mismo niño? Petunia prefirió ya no pensar más en tonterías y entró a su casa para darle de comer a Dudley.

Snape llegó por otro transportador a la casa de los Black. Suspiró, serían once largos años. Harry estaba inquieto por el viaje y se movía en los brazos de Severus queriendo llorar un poco. El maestro lo acomodó en sus brazos y comenzó a tranquilizarlo un poco.

-Tranquilo, hemos llegado a casa.

Severus caminó con paso tranquilo hasta llegar a la puerta de madera y tocó. Sirius no tardó en abrir, parecía que hubiese estado pegado a la puerta todo el día esperando la llegada de su ahijado.

Sin saludar siquiera a Severus, Black tomó al bebé y entró en la casa casi cerrando la puerta en cara de Snape. La segunda grosería del día, pensaba el profesor de pociones.

-Buenas tardes también para ti, Black.

Dijo en un tono sarcástico mientras entraba, pero Sirius en lugar de contestarle, se limitó a sentar a Harry en un sillón cercano y saludarlo de una manera tierna.

-Hola, Harry, yo soy tu padrino, Sirius.

-Es un bebé, no creo que te entienda.

Comentó Snape sentándose en otro sillón enfrente de ellos. Los sillones eran color negro mientras las paredes estaban pintadas en colores verdes y gris un tanto lúgubres. Le gustaba a Snape, no quería paredes blancas o amarillas que sólo lastimaban la vista. Había algunas fotos sepia y antiguas de diferentes antepasados de los Black que miraban a Harry con curiosidad. Los jarrones y otras cosas como manteles y cortinas también se veían algo antiguos, pero muy limpios. Lo que le daba luz a esa casa eran las ventanas además del reflejo que daban los detalles dorados de los adornos.

Sirius miró de mala manera a Snape y se dirigió de nuevo a Harry pero ahora en un tono aburrido.

-Y ese murciélago grande de allá es tu nuevo padre, Severus Snape.

Dijo señalando a Snape, Harry miró al hombre de manera confusa, pero no dijo nada.

-Black, sé que para nosotros será una misión difícil por no decir imposible, pero Albus me ha suplicado… o más bien ordenado, que nosotros debemos por lo menos tolerarnos ya que Harry no puede vivir en una casa donde lo único que escuche sean insultos entre nosotros además del ambiente de rencor.

-Supongo…

Dijo el hombre entre dientes. Tenía razón, debían llevarse mejor, por Harry.

-Bien.

Severus se acomodó en el sillón mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de relajarse un poco.

-¿Y las cosas de Harry?

-Su tía me dijo que no lo mandaron más que con una cobija y lo que trae puesto y que así lo iba a regresar.

-De verdad que no entiendo a algunos muggles. No tengo ropa para bebé.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? Me duele la cabeza. Ve de compras o pídele a uno de tus elfos que traiga cosas para él.

-Creo que mejor mando a un elfo. Si tanto te duele la cabeza entonces tómate una de tus pócimas.

-Ya lo sé… pero no me has dicho cuál es mi habitación.

Sirius se levantó del sillón y tomó a Harry en brazos.

-Ven entonces. También verás la habitación de Harry que los elfos han arreglado. Supuse que no tendría nada más que su ropa, pero creo que no quedó nada.

Ambos hombres junto con el bebé se encaminaron en la casa.


	3. El comienzo de otra historia

Hola a todos.

Perdonen el retraso, pero estaba leyendo el libro de las reliquias de la muerte e investigando unas cosas aquí y allá para hacer la trama. Gracias por comentar, me alegro que les guste el fanfic. Por cierto, para que actualice deben comentar, sino no actualizo XD.

En fin, aquí les dejo el capítulo que está corto, pero en mi opinión me gustó.

Ya saben, Harry Potter no me pertenece, le pertenece a J.K. Rowling, que en mi opinión, es una de las mejores autoras (sino la mejor) que he leído.

Capítulo III: El comienzo de otra historia

Al subir las escaleras, Sirius le señaló una puerta a Severus, la casa de por sí era obscura, y las puertas de madera casi negra apenas se notaban. Snape abrió la puerta y lo que se encontró lo sorprendió. Para haber venido de Black, la verdad ese cuarto estaba muy bien. Una cama individual con sábanas color verde y bordados dorados, tenía en cada esquina unos postes de madera que sostenían unas cortinas para poder recorrerse. Se parecían a las camas de Hogwarts de los estudiantes sólo que más amplia. Había una cómoda en una esquina color negra y un pequeño escritorio con una silla. Algunos cuadros estaban colgados, los cuales tenían el escudo de Slytherin y cosas por el estilo. Las plantas del profesor ya se encontraban ahí, al igual que sus maletas.

-Tu elfina doméstica también está por aquí. Llegó hace unas horas.

Severus tenía una elfina doméstica llamada Ellie. Había sido un regalo de su madre desde hacía tiempo, pero muy pocos sabían de la existencia de la elfina, pues ella pasaba casi todo el tiempo en la cocina de Hogwarts, pero le era muy leal a Severus.

-La verdad me sorprendiste, Black. Supongo que debo agradecerte las atenciones.

Sirius miró feo a Severus, sabía que esa era su manera de decir gracias, pero un poco de educación nunca está de más. Hizo un pequeño gruñido y salió de la habitación hacia el cuarto de Harry. Sin decir más, Severus lo siguió, hasta que Black abrió otra puerta y si antes el profesor de pociones estuvo sorprendido, ahora estaba sin habla. Ése era el mismo cuarto de Harry del Valle de Godric. Estaba igual como Severus lo recordaba, sólo que ahora todo estaba ordenado. La cuna de madera con sábanas y cobijas azules, el juguete móvil con una pequeña lechuza blanca colgando junto con otros juguetes, la cómoda de madera y una silla mecedora cerca de la ventana. A diferencia de los otros cuartos, éste tenía mucha luz, las paredes eran de madera barnizada y el piso tenía un pequeño tapete azul, además de otros juguetes ordenando el cuarto.

-Les dije a los elfos que quería el cuarto de Harry exactamente cómo estaba en su casa para que él estuviera cómodo.

Dijo Sirius más para sí mismo que para Snape mirando alrededor también sorprendido. Harry empezó a abrir la boca y hablar señalando algo con su manita.

-_¡Chuza! ¡Chuza!_

Decía el pequeño. ¿Chuza? ¿Qué significaba eso? Se preguntaba Severus. Sirius y él miraron hacia donde Harry señalaba y Black notó que el bebé señalaba una lechuza blanca y ojos dorados de peluche. El animago la tomó y se la ofreció a Harry quien la tomó sin dudar. Snape miró el gesto feliz del bebé y se sintió feliz. Después de haber visto las lágrimas que había derramado el bebé en esa otra casa, se enorgulleció de habérselo llevado de ahí. Sin pensarlo, se acercó al niño y lo tomó de los brazos de Sirius sin dejar de mirarlo, a pesar de tener toda la estructura ósea de James; los ojos y la inocencia que irradiaba ese rostro era totalmente de Lily. Snape recordó algo que le había dicho Albus sobre la protección de Harry por parte de Lily.

Flashback.

En la oficina del director, estaban Albus y Severus hablando. Con la ayuda del director, el profesor había obtenido la custodia de Harry. Albus tenía unos fólders en sus manos, los sostenía dudando en entregárselos al hombre enfrente suyo.

-Severus, ¿Seguro sabes lo que haces?

-Ya hemos hablado de esto, Albus. Sé lo que hago, te lo dije antes y te lo digo ahora.

-El bebé necesita protección.

-Le daré lo mejor que pueda.

-Creo que no me entendiste- Dijo Albus levantándose de su asiento con los fólders aún en sus manos y caminando alrededor del escritorio.- Me refiero a la protección de Lily.

Los ojos de Severus comenzaron a brillar, la herida aún estaba fresca y prefería no tocar el tema de Lily, pues sabía que volvería a llorar. Intentó hablar con su voz fría y seria, pero no pudo evitar que en lugar de eso, su voz sonara débil y con ganas de llorar. No se atrevió a mirar al director.

-No necesita esa protección, el Señor Tenebroso se fue…

Albus interrumpió.

-El Señor Obscuro volverá, y entonces el niño estará en un grave peligro. Ya te lo había dicho, y creo que lo tomaste a la ligera. No me ignores, porque quienes corren más peligro son tú y el niño. Deberás cuidar y criar a ese bebé, hacerlo tu hijo, debe verte como padre, no como suplente de padre. Acércate a él, lo único que puede mantener el hechizo de protección de Lily es el amor. Por eso te pregunto si en verdad quieres hacer esto, pues no es fácil, porque la persona que cuide de ese niño, debe tener la sangre de Lily o amarlo como Lily amó a su hijo. Sólo así el hechizo persistirá. Severus, ¿Tú sientes algo por ese niño?

Las lágrimas habían resbalado por el rostro de Snape dejando un pequeño rastro en su cara, sin embargo, su cara se mantenía tan inexpresiva como siempre.

-Es el hijo de Lily, al verlo me di cuenta que ella no había muerto, su bebé estaba ahí todavía.

Albus se sentó de nuevo en su silla y miró fijamente a Severus.

-¿Estás de acuerdo también con que ese bebé también es de James?

El hombre anciano quería estar seguro antes de entregarle Harry a Severus, no quería que éste después se arrepintiera o rompiera el hechizo de Lily por no tenerle afecto al niño.

-Sí, pero fue algo que prometí. Y si he de tener que acercarme al niño para no romper el hechizo, eso haré.

-No es acercarte por acercarte, Severus. Debes tenerle un cariño sincero al niño. Sirius no puede hacer ese trabajo porque en todo caso, James debió hacer el hechizo, sólo tú, el mejor amigo de Lily o su familia mantendrán el hechizo.

Severus se avergonzó de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-No me comporté como el mejor amigo después de cómo la llamé…

-Ella era una buena persona, Severus. Quizá te pudo haber perdonado sin que te dieras cuenta. Tú tenías un sentimiento muy profundo hacia ella, y si era puro, el niño seguirá teniendo su protección.

Snape se levantó de la silla y miró directamente a Albus.

-Prometo que cuidaré y velaré a ese niño, y para mantener el hechizo de protección, haré del niño mi hijo.

-No te vayas a arrepentir, Severus.

-Si deseas que haga un juramento inquebrantable, lo haré.

Ya esos eran extremos, y ambos magos lo sabían, pero Snape ya estaba desesperado de la insistencia de Albus.

-No es necesario. –Albus le extendió los papeles a Snape.–Confío en que cuidarás a ese niño y mantendrás la protección de su madre. Sin embargo, hay otro tema que tratar.

-¿Cuál es?

-Tu posición como espía.

Fin de flashback.

Severus prefería ya no pensar en lo que seguía, por un momento deseaba olvidar todo. Su dolor de cabeza se fue cuando se comenzó a relajar. Sirius interrumpió su relajación cuando llamó al elfo de la casa.

-¡Kreacher!

Se escuchó un "clac" y apareció un elfo que parecía viejo, con orejas largas que colgaban y pelo blanco detrás de éstas.

-¿Si, amo?

-Consigue ropa para Harry, al parecer no le dejaron nada. Cuando la consigas quiero que la guardes en su cómoda.

-Por supuesto, amo.

Kreacher desapareció. Harry comenzó a bostezar, el bebé tenía sueño. Severus lo notó y lo acostó en su cuna para que él durmiera.

-Yo esperaré a que duerma.

Se ofreció Sirius. Snape asintió y salió del cuarto de Harry para ir directo al suyo. Acomodó sus posesiones hasta que se topó con un pequeño libro de pociones de sexto año. Lo abrió y miró sus notas que corregían al tonto autor del libro. Un día, quizá, cuando Harry fuese más grande, le enseñaría a hacer pociones. Dejó el libro guardado hasta el fondo de un cajón de la cómoda oculto por un montón de ropa doblada. Aún el príncipe mestizo debía mantenerse como un secreto.


	4. Una palabra que cambia todo

Hola a todos.

Disculpen la tardanza. Al final no menciono a Sirius, eso será en el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por comentar. Espero les guste este capítulo, y ya saben, si comentan actualizo, sino, no XD.

Harry Potter no me pertenece, es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Capítulo IV: Una palabra que cambia todo

Había pasado un mes desde que Harry y Severus se habían mudado a la casa de los Black y los elfos se encargaban de Harry durante la noche mientras que en el día, Severus y Siruis cuidaban del pequeño.

Severus estaba sentando en un sillón de la sala mientras Harry jugaba con su lechuza de peluche y se la metía en la boca de vez en cuando. Sirius estaba ocupado en su cuarto averiguando sobre unas acusaciones que se metieron en su contra sobre la muerte de James y Lily. Snape no tenía ni idea de cómo acercarse a Harry y sólo contemplaba al bebé.

¿Qué debía hacer? Pensó mucho y por fin habló.

-¿Esa es tu lechuza, Harry?

Fue lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió.

-Mía, mía.

Decía el bebé. Severus lo vio como una oportunidad. Harry aún no hablaba bien, le enseñaría a hablar. Acercó su cara a la del niño y dijo con la voz más gentil que pudo.

-Haber, Harry, di "papá".

-_Pápa._

Dijo el bebé tratando de hacer un esfuerzo. Severus se dio cuenta que necesitaría mucha paciencia, y esa no era una cualidad que él tenía, pero haría lo posible. Tomó a Harry en sus brazos y lo sentó en sus piernas.

-Papá.

Repitió Severus haciendo énfasis en la última sílaba. El niño lo miraba directamente, aunque luego se distraía con el peluche que seguía en sus manos.

-Papá.

Dijo el niño un poco mejor. Severus sonrió y el bebé le devolvió la sonrisa sabiendo que había hecho bien lo que le dijo Severus.

-Bien, ahora di "mamá".

-Mamá.

Dijo Harry perfectamente. Severus le sonrió de nuevo y la sonrisa del bebé se ensanchó más.

-Muy bien, Harry. Ahora di "Harry".

-Hary.

El profesor de pociones continúo practicando algunas palabras más con el bebé como "lechuza", "agua", "comida" entre otras. Estaba tan entretenido de que Harry estuviera dispuesto a aprender que se le fue el tiempo, y se dio cuenta de esto cuando Harry comenzó a pegar su carita contra el pecho de Severus, seguramente el niño tenía sueño, pero debía comer antes. Lo levantó en sus brazos y sacó un biberón del refrigerador el cual calentó con un poco de magia de su varita. Se lo dio al niño mientras se sentaba de nuevo en el sillón y vio como el pequeño se iba quedando dormido mientras terminaba su leche. La imagen le daba ternura, Harry apenas tomando lo que quedaba de leche mientras sus ojos luchaban por mantenerse abiertos pero era obvio que estaban perdiendo la batalla. Severus comenzó a mecer a Harry mientras le quitaba el biberón de la boca. Después de unos minutos se levantó del sillón hacia el cuarto de Harry y lo metió en la cuna mientras lo arropaba. Finalmente el bebé se dejó vencer por el sueño y Severus salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Llegó de nuevo a la sala de estar y vio el peluche aún en el sillón olvidado. Lo tomó en sus manos y se sorprendió de sí mismo por haberse acercado un poco a Harry y se dio cuenta que le tenía un poco más de afecto al niño ahora, era un buen niño: curioso, inteligente, persistente y también tierno. Esperaba que en un futuro él fuera un Slytherin, pero quizá sería un Ravenclaw.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Sirius salió de su cuarto y se veía estresado y preocupado.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Creen que yo fui el guardián de James y Lily y quieren encarcelarme.

-Dumbledore te puede ayudar si lo necesitas.

-Sí, de verdad lo necesito. ¿Puedes contactarlo?

Se notaba que Sirius necesitaba urgentemente hablar con Albus. Snape decidió olvidar sus rivalidades un momento, su expresión de daba pena.

-Escríbele una carta y mándala con mi lechuza.

-Gracias, Severus.

Sirius entró de nuevo a su cuarto corriendo dejando a Snape con una cara de confusión que ningún alumno en su vida tendría el lujo de ver jamás. Sirius Black, un merodeador que le había hecho la vida escolar imposible, el mejor amigo de James Potter, el animago apodado Canuto, le había pedido ayuda y lo había llamado por su nombre de pila, a él, a Severus Snape, el grasiento, Quejicus, el aspirante a mortífago. De verdad que muchas cosas estaban cambiando de rumbo, para empezar, ahora Severus era padre del bebé de Lily y James, vivía en la casa de los Black y hacía unos días que no había preparado una sola poción.

Decidió que mientras Harry estuviese dormido un rato, prepararía por lo menos una poción para producir sueño. Se adentró en su habitación y comenzó a preparar la poción sin muchos problemas, era una especie de relajación para él. Y justo cuando terminó de hacer la poción, escuchó un lloriqueo desde el cuarto de Harry.

-¡Ellie!

Con un "crac" apareció la pequeña elfina de Snape, la cual tenía por ropa una funda de almohada color amarillo y ésta estaba limpia y planchada, sus ojos eran grandes como pelotas de tenis y color azul fuerte, y para finalizar, ella tenía cabello castaño aunque un poco desaliñado recogido en una cola.

-¿Sí, amo?

-Necesito que recojas este lugar, acabo de hacer una poción, pero Harry comenzó a llorar y debo ir a verlo.

-Sí, amo.

Snape sin más, salió de su cuarto directo al de Harry, abrió la puerta y lo cargó. El bebé se comenzó a tranquilizar poco después de que Severus llegó. Quizá se inquietó cuando al despertar descubrió que estaba solo y por eso lloró. Snape le dio unas pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda tratando de calmarlo, pues Harry aún jadeaba queriendo llorar, temiendo que Severus se fuera. Después de unos minutos que el bebé estaba más tranquilo, el profesor lo llevó a la sala y sentó a Harry enfrente suyo, pero el bebé amenazó con llorar de nuevo y Severus no entendió.

-¿Qué tienes?

El bebé alzó sus bracitos hacia Snape queriendo ir hacia él, y las palabras que dijo cambiaron la vida de Severus para siempre.

-¡Papá! ¡Papá!

Pronunció el pequeño claramente. Severus, que no cabía de la impresión, abrió los ojos y no se movió por un momento mientras Harry insistía en que lo llevase a sus brazos. El ruido que hizo un tintero al caer desde el cuarto de Sirius, trajo a Snape de nuevo a la realidad y miró a Harry sin creer todavía en lo que él había dicho.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¡Papá!

El bebé estaba perdiendo la paciencia y comenzaba a llorar nuevamente, antes de que gritara, Severus lo tomó en sus brazos y Harry se relajó y se recargó en su pecho.

Snape no creía lo que había pasado, por una parte estaba anonadado, pero por otra se sentía feliz, era una felicidad extraña y nueva pero no por eso incómoda, al contrario, era cálida, así que sin decir más, abrazó a Harry y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente. Sólo por ese momento él se dejaría ver vulnerable, al fin y al cabo, estaba con un bebé, o más bien, con su hijo.

…

Habían pasado dos años y ahora el pequeño Harry tenía tres años, y ante los ojos de Severus, él era un torbellino. Y ahora que al "inteligente" de Black se le había ocurrido comprar una escoba de juguete para el niño, éste se había vuelto imparable.

Estaba preparando una poción para curar heridas y raspones menores, no era complicada, pero desde hacía un rato tenía sed y decidió bajar a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Bajó las escaleras y poco antes de tocar el suelo del pasillo, una escoba voladora pasó justo frente a él de manera rápida, y Severus apenas pudo reaccionar para poner su pie nuevamente en el escalón y salir ileso.

-¡Harry!

Gritó en tono autoritario desde su lugar. Oyó a lo lejos un pequeño y apenado "ups" y entró a la cocina donde Harry estaba aún montando en su escoba y mirando al suelo esperando un regaño por parte de su padre.

-¿Qué te he dicho de usar la escoba a una velocidad alta?

-Lo siento, papá.

Dijo el niño claramente. Harry ya hablaba correctamente y muy bien para su edad gracias a Severus, que lo hizo darse a entender desde hacía dos años.

-Dame la escoba. Hoy no montarás más.

Sin reprochar ni nada (Ya que el niño sabía que era lo mejor), Harry se bajó de la escoba y se la tendió a su padre, quien la tomó y la guardó en un armario en un lugar alto para que Harry no la alcanzara.

Severus regresó a la cocina donde Harry estaba sentando en una silla con una expresión de tristeza mezclada con aburrimiento. Él fingió no verlo y tomó su vaso con agua.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?

Preguntó el niño rompiendo el silencio y esperando que su padre olvidara el incidente de la escoba.

-Una poción.

Dijo Severus simplemente dejando el vaso en el fregadero y dirigiéndose a su cuarto mientras Harry lo seguía.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?

La idea no era mala, Severus a veces necesitaba ayuda con cosas sencillas que no podía hacer para no descuidar cosas más complicadas.

-Bien.

Dijo olvidando la escoba y ambos entraron al cuarto del profesor. Snape sentó a Harry en una silla alta y mientras vigilaba la poción en el caldero, le pedía al pequeño que le pasara algunos instrumentos enseñándole cuál era cuál. Harry miraba con interés la poción en el caldero, y a veces miraba los instrumentos para prepararla, los tocaba, pero no los metía en su boca ya que su padre se lo había advertido. Se aburrió poco después, así que mientras el caldero hervía, Severus le mostró sus plantas y otras cosas en las que el niño parecía tener interés.

-¿Y para qué sirve esta?

Dijo Harry señalando una planta pero sin tocarla.

-Sirve para dormir a la gente, y esa sirve para crecer huesos.

Instruía Snape a Harry mientras estaba agachado a la altura de Harry para que éste lo escuchara bien.

-¿Y me enseñarás a hacer pociones?

Preguntó el niño mirando fijamente a Severus.

-Sí, pero cuando crezcas un poco más.

-¿Cuánto?

Insistió el niño.

-Unos años.


	5. Una visita inesperada

Hola a todos.

Gracias por comentar, sus comentarios me alientan a continuar. Espero les guste este capítulo (creo que me emocioné XD), quería escribir más, pero no me dio tiempo y les dejo esta parte. Ya saben, si comentan, actualizo, sino, no XD

Harry Potter no me pertenece, le pertenece a Rowling.

Capítulo V: La visita inesperada

Harry ahora tenía cinco años, y a su corta edad sabía algunas cosas sobre plantas y ayudaba a su padre con pociones (le daba los ingredientes y Severus le mostraba las cantidades), además que Sirius había ganado el caso sobre la muerte de James y Lily por falta de pruebas, pero él era seguido por aurores y sólo en su casa mantenía su privacidad y todo gracias a Albus, Sirius no sabía cómo agradecerle.

Para poder vivir y mantenerse, Sirius trabajaba en una tienda que vendía artículos de quidditch tales como escobas, equipo de protección, uniformes y otras cosas. Severus vendía sus pociones en el callejón Diagon y tenía su propio local, y como le iba bien, se podía dar el lujo de cerrar temprano para ir a recoger a Harry del kínder muggle y quedarse el resto del día con él, pero eso sí, después de dejar al pequeño al escuela, iba a abrir su local a las ocho y media de la mañana para cerrarlo a la una de la tarde. Sus clientes ya sabían esto e iban a buscarlo temprano, aunque no sabían la razón y con la cara de amargado que tenía Severus, tampoco se aventuraban a preguntar.

Harry iba en un kínder muggle, y no podía decir nada a sus compañeros sobre la magia por consejo de su padre. Disfrutaba aprender cosas nuevas y lo que más le gustaba era pintar con acuarelas en hojas de colores que repartían las maestras. Además, que gustaba de jugar en el patio con otros niños, pero no tenía aún un mejor amigo definitivo, ya que no se juntaba mucho con alguien en especial, él era amigo de la mayoría.

La razón por la que Harry iba en un colegio muggle era para que viviera separado de la fama por el momento, y cuando fuese adecuado, Severus hablaría con él respecto a sus padres. Para Harry, Severus era su padre, Sirius era su tío en lugar de su padrino y su madre que estaba en el cielo era Lily. El nombre de "James" que a veces mencionaba Sirius era de una persona que él no conocía, pero de la cual su tío hablaba con mucha bondad.

Un día, Harry estaba jugando con unos títeres que se movían por sí solos (regalo de Snape) en la sala, mientras, Severus leía un libro sentado en un sillón cerca de ahí, las personas de los cuadros platicaban y de vez en cuando volteaban a ver a Harry, ya se habían acostumbrado a su presencia, el niño no hacía mucho ruido y era tranquilo, incluso sonreían un poco cuando escuchaban sus risas por el entretenimiento de aquellos muñecos.

De pronto, de la chimenea surgió una luz verde que asustó a Harry y alarmó a Severus, el cual por inercia fue a donde estaba el niño y se agachó a su altura tomándolo de los hombros dándole a entender que estaba ahí. Harry se abrazó a su padre sin dejar de mirar la chimenea. El humo que había surgido se fue desvaneciendo dejando ver a un hombre con una túnica color uva, larga barba blanca y lentes de media luna. Sus ojos eran azules y reflejaban un aura de tranquilidad mientras su nariz era ganchuda como si hubiese sido rota. Miró al ex –profesor de pociones que aún tenía en sus brazos protegido al niño. Cuando Severus lo reconoció se levantó con Harry en brazos y miró al hombre enfrente suyo con reproche.

-Nos diste un gran susto, Albus.

-Lo siento Severus, pensé que debería avisar que vendría de visita pero no resistía las ganas de visitar esta casa.- Dijo Dumbledore mirando a Snape con una gran tranquilidad, pero al ver al pequeño en brazos de Severus con ganas de llorar por el susto, se apenó un poco y sacó de su túnica un dulce.- Siento haberte asustado pequeño, ¿Quieres un caramelo de limón?- Harry aceptó el dulce y se calmó, a pesar de saber la respuesta, fingió no saber y le preguntó al niño -¿Cómo te llamas?

-Harry.

Albus le sonrió y Harry tomó un poco más de confianza devolviéndole una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Podemos hablar, Severus?

Dijo dirigiéndose nuevamente a Snape. Severus miró a Harry y lo bajó al suelo con delicadeza. Se puso a su altura y le dijo:

-Ve a jugar a tu cuarto, Harry. En un momento iré.

Harry asintió, tomó sus títeres de la mesa de café y se fue. Severus se puso de pie nuevamente mirando a Albus.

-Veo que estás cumpliendo con lo que me pediste, Severus. Harry confía en ti.

-Bueno, Black y yo lo hemos cuidado desde hace cuatro años. Él me ve como un padre.

-¿No sabe nada?

-No. Se lo pienso decir un poco antes de que entre a Hogwarts, y Black está de acuerdo, no queremos preocuparlo o estresarlo con eso ahora que es pequeño.

-¿Han pasado cuatro años, y lo sigues llamando por su apellido?

Preguntó Dumbledore mientras se sentaba en un sillón, Severus lo imitó sentándose frente a él.

-Nos toleramos, no nos llevamos bien.

Albus rió un poco.

-¿De verdad? Viviendo cuatro años juntos y se llevan mal todavía.

-A veces…

Dijo Severus recordando algunas cosas.

Flashback

Era navidad y Harry estaba abriendo sus regalos, cuando entre ellos, salió una escoba de juguete. Severus y Sirius que miraban al pequeño, tenían expresiones diferentes; Sirius de emoción y Severus de molestia.

-¿Le compraste una escoba de juguete?

-¿Qué tiene? Harry será un buen jugador de quidditch como su padre y debe entrenar.

-Yo no juego quidditch.

-No hablo de ti.

Sirius miró a Snape con molestia. Una batalla de miradas comenzó hasta que escucharon que otra envoltura se abría. Harry estaba abriendo el regalo de Snape el cual era un libro de cuentos. Sirius estalló en carcajadas, entonces Severus le quitó el libro a Harry de las manos y comenzó a pegarle con él a Sirius, el cual se cubría con sus brazos sin dejar de reír, la risa se le contagió a Harry y ahora los dos reían mientras un enojado Severus le seguía pegando con el libro al animago.

…

Era el primer día de escuela de Harry y Sirius que estaba emocionado decidió prepararle su almuerzo al pequeño de ese día. Hizo un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y puso un jugo de uva en la pequeña lonchera. Iba a colocar una barra de chocolate cuando en ese momento se apareció Severus.

-¿Tanta azúcar para el niño?

Dijo tomando el jugo en sus manos, Sirius se lo arrebató y lo puso nuevamente en la lonchera.

-No es tu asunto.

-Sí lo es, y Harry no debe comer eso. –Snape se acercó a la alacena y sacó un recipiente pequeño en el cual puso un poco de zanahoria rallada, lechuga y jícama. –Esto es un almuerzo saludable.

-Sí, si eres un conejo. –Contestó Black mirando la comida como si fuese alimento para perros –Él no se llevará eso.

-Sí.

-No.

-Sí.

-No.

Y comenzó una lucha en la cual duraron hasta que llegó Harry y tomó la lonchera con el sándwich y el jugo de uva alegando que era tarde, Severus puso el recipiente con ensalada en su lonchera y ambos se fueron. Para desgracia del maestro y alegría de Sirius, Harry no se comió la ensalada.

…

Harry había hecho una travesura: Había jugado con talco que encontró en la alacena y andaba rociándolo por todas partes dejando toda la sala blanca incluyéndose a él mismo. Su camisa azul y sus pantalones cafés estaban llenos de talco y su cara estaba peor. Severus se dio cuenta de la travesura cuando el olor a talco llegó hasta su habitación y al bajar vio a su hijo muerto de la risa, mientras que él estaba muy enojado. Llegó Sirius también atraído por el olor y vio la cara de Snape, la cual estaba casi roja.

-No lo regañes, es un niño.

-Dejó la sala llena de talco.

-¿Y qué no eres mago? Eso se limpia con magia.

-¡Ése no es el punto!

Ambos comenzaron una discusión sobre regañar al niño o no, y mientras ambos discutían, Kreacher llegó refunfuñando y limpiando todo con magia, para después tomar la mano del niño y guiarlo al baño para ducharlo, mientras, Severus y Sirius seguían discutiendo.

Fin de Flashback.

Albus reía.

-No lo dije para que rieras como el inútil de Black.

-Lo siento, pero parecen matrimonio viejo. Discuten tonterías.

-¡Bah!

Severus se recargó en el sillón mirando a otro lado esperando que Albus se calmara.

-Pero por lo que veo, Harry te quiere y te ve como su padre.

-Soy su padre. Ése fue el acuerdo.

-Bien. Debo admitir que cumples con lo que dices. ¿Te molesta si voy a ver a Harry? Quisiera hablar con él.

-Sí, su cuarto está subiendo las escaleras y su puerta es la azul.

Albus agradeció y subió las escaleras. No fue difícil encontrar la puerta de Harry, pues a excepción de la suya, todas las demás puertas eran de madera obscura. Entró y vio al niño sentando en un tapete azul mirando unos dibujos de un libro (supuso que fue el libro que le regaló Severus a Harry en navidad), se acercó y lo miró un momento. Harry se dio cuenta de su presencia y volteó a verlo.

-Hola Harry.

-Hola.

Dijo Harry simplemente regresando a su libro. Albus se agachó un poco para ver también. Pudo ver la imagen de un unicornio en el libro.

-¿Quién te dio ese libro, Harry?

-Papá.

Albus se sentó en la silla mecedora de madera sin dejar de mirar a Harry.

-¿Sabes leer?

-No. Papá me está enseñando, pero no conozco todas las letras.

-¿Y cómo te trata tu papá?

-Bien.

-¿Bien?

-Sí.- Harry era un niño pequeño y de pocas palabras, pero luego miró al director con duda- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore.

-¿Albus?

-Sí. –Albus se levantó de la silla –Creo que es hora de irme, Harry. Tengo unos asuntos que atender. Nos vemos.

-Adiós.

Dumbledore se acercó a Harry.

-¿Me das un abrazo?

Harry se levantó y abrazó al director, que igualmente abrazó al pequeño. Albus se despidió cuando se separó de Harry y salió del cuarto. Bajó las escaleras encontrando a Severus mirando un libro.

-Severus.

Snape se levantó del sillón mirando fijamente al director.

-¿Sí?

-Te felicito. La protección de Lily sigue en Harry.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Le pedí a Harry que me diera un abrazo y con magia, pude ver que allí sigue la protección, por lo que puedo deducir que tú le tienes afecto, y él a ti también.- Albus estaba sonriendo complacido, mientras Severus continuaba serio. –Creo que es hora de irme, debo ver algunas cosas del colegio. –Albus se acercó a la chimenea –Fue un placer verte de nuevo y a Harry también. Dale mis saludos a Sirius. No lo veo por aquí.

-Está trabajando.

-Ya veo. Entonces les deseo buena suerte. Quizá no nos veamos de nuevo hasta que Harry entre a Hogwarts. Hasta entonces, Severus.

Dumbledore entró a la chimenea y diciendo la ubicación de su oficina, desapareció.


	6. Serpiente condenada

Hola a todos.

Disculpen el retraso, quise adelantar pero tuve que resolver unos asuntos y no me dio tiempo. Pero hasta cierto punto fue mejor, pues me dio la idea para la última parte. Espero les guste el capítulo. Les agradezco los comentarios, me alegra que les guste el fic =).

Ya saben, si comentan actualizo, sino, no XD.

Harry Potter es propiedad de Rowling.

Capítulo VI: Serpiente condenada

Harry estaba aún con su libro poco después de que se fue Albus. Miraba un venado en su libro y le gustó imaginar que un día dibujaría uno así de bonito. Sintió cómo una sombra delgada tapaba la luz que proporcionaba la ventana y miró hacia el cristal topándose con una serpiente gruesa como el muslo de un hombre y de unos cuatro metros de largo. Su color era verde y miraba a Harry con atención. El niño sintió un dolor punzante en la cicatriz de su frente y con su manita tocó el lugar donde le dolía. El dolor iba en aumento y Harry se asustó llamando a su padre.

-¡Papá! ¡Papá!

Severus subió las escaleras con paso un poco apresurado y vio a Harry en el tapete sentando y tocándose la frente con ojos llorosos. Se acercó y se puso a su altura.

-¿Qué tienes, Harry?

Dijo tratando de parecer sereno mientras con su mano apartaba la de Harry de su frente revelando su cicatriz la cual estaba tornándose roja como si el niño se hubiese rascado.

-Me duele, me duele.

-¿Qué te duele? ¿La cicatriz?

-Sí, me duele mucho.

-¿Te rascaste?

-No.

Aquella plática fue distraída cuando se escuchó la puerta abriéndose.

-¡Ya llegué!

Era Sirius. Snape cargó a Harry y lo llevó al recibidor donde Sirius se veía feliz pues aún ignoraba la situación. Cuando escuchó los sollozos de Harry que estaba en los brazos de Severus y con la cara pegada a su pecho, se preocupó.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Le duele la cicatriz.

Sirius miró con sorpresa a Snape, y sin creer del todo sus palabras, tomó a Harry en sus brazos, pero no pudo verle la cara porque el niño pegó su rostro a su pecho rápidamente en cuanto sintió que los brazos de su tío lo cargaban.

-¿Por qué le dolerá?

Preguntó el animago tratando de consolar a Harry mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-No sé. Lo revisé y parece como si se hubiese rascado pero él dijo que no lo hizo. –Dijo Snape tomando con sus manos la cabeza de Harry para girarla y ver de nuevo su frente, pero lo que vio lo asustó más, además que Harry ya se encontraba llorando; la cicatriz en su frente estaba muy roja y chorreaba un poco de sangre. Nunca antes había pasado esto y ambos magos no sabían qué hacer. –Black, mira esto.

Sirius ladeó un poco su cabeza y pudo ver lo mismo, se asustó.

-¿Qué hacemos?

Preguntó Black alarmado, Harry no paraba de llorar y su cara mostraba que sentía mucho dolor.

-¡Me quema! ¡Me quema!

Gritaba el pequeño tratando de tocar su frente, pero Severus tomó su mano antes impidiendo que Harry pusiera su mano en su cicatriz.

-¿Y si vamos a San Mungo?

Sugirió Sirius alarmado aún tratando de consolar a Harry sobando su espalda.

-Esa cicatriz es magia negra muy poderosa, no creo que puedan hacer mucho. Vamos con Albus.

Sirius asintió y ambos se acercaron a la chimenea, activaron la red flu y ambos fueron al despacho del director de Hogwarts. Al llegar, Albus volteó sorprendido hacia su chimenea, no recordaba tener visitas ese día. Se sorprendió más cuando vio a Snape entrar seguido por Black en brazos de Harry el cual aún lloraba un poco.

-¿Qué pasó, Severus?

Severus le contó toda la historia a Dumbledore desde que entró al cuarto de Harry porque éste lo llamaba hasta que entraron en la red flu con el niño llorando en brazos. Black notó que conforme pasaban los minutos del relato de Snape, Harry se estaba calmando.

-Vamos a revisarlo.

Dijo el director acercándose al niño en brazos de Sirius. Tomó su cabeza y la giró un poco para poder verle la cara. Había signos claros de que Harry había llorado mucho; sus ojos estaban rojos, las lágrimas secas estaban en sus mejillas y su expresión mostraba agotamiento de tanto llorar. Vio su frente y había pequeños rastros de sangre seca alrededor de ésta además que seguía roja. Miró la ropa de Sirius la cual también tenía un poco de sangre.

-¿Todavía te duele, Harry?

-Ya no.

Dijo el pequeño cansado pero aún con miedo, ese dolor sentía que lo había quemado.

-¿Estaba solo en su cuarto, Severus?

-Sí, me llamó poco después de que te fuiste.

Albus no apartaba la mirada de la cicatriz de Harry en ningún momento, examinándola con cuidado.

-¿Algo entró a tu cuarto, Harry? ¿Encontraste algo?

-No.

-¿Viste algo?

El pequeño recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Sirius antes de contestar.

-Vi una serpiente en la ventana.

Albus y Severus se sorprendieron y asustaron cuando escucharon lo que dijo Harry.

-¿Y cómo era la serpiente?

Preguntó el director con un poco de alarma en su voz, lo cual preocupó a Sirius que no entendía nada.

-Grande y de color verde. Estaba trepada en el árbol frente a la ventana.

Severus arrebató a Harry de los brazos de Sirius como si lo quisiera proteger, el animago no entendió este gesto.

-No entiendo, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tiene que ver la serpiente?

Preguntó Sirius mirando a Snape y luego a Dumbledore. El director se dirigió a su escritorio con un gesto de preocupación. Se sentó, y luego miró a Black.

-Sirius, debes comprender, que lo que te diré no es para que sobreprotejas a Harry ni otra cosa similar. El Señor Tenebroso –Dijo Albus, pues el nombre de Voldemort incomodaba a muchos y no quería discutir sobre un nombre.- Tuvo una serpiente, a la cual no sabemos qué le pasó. No sabemos si le pasó lo mismo que a él o escapó. Era fiel al Señor Tenebroso. Y si no nos equivocamos, la descripción que da Harry de la serpiente que vio, seguramente era la del Señor Obscuro, y por eso le dolió la cicatriz. Ahora está mejor, pero si ven que la cicatriz le duele o pasa lo mismo que ahora, deben inspeccionar la casa en busca de algo con magia obscura. Severus podrá con eso.

-Por supuesto.

Dijo Severus más tranquilo de que Harry ya no sintiera dolor. El niño se había dormido en sus brazos y así lo dejó.

-Pero no podemos dejar las cosas así. Debemos hacer algo, buscar esa serpiente y matarla o algo.

-Se debió dar cuenta de lo que pasó, pues por lo que veo, Harry lloró mucho y eso debió alertar a la serpiente. Pero como te dije: no lo sobreprotejas. A Harry le esperan muchas cosas, y no debemos hacerlo un niño miedoso. Fue bueno que vinieran conmigo. Hagan de cuenta que esto no pasó y no lo sobreprotejan, cuídenlo como siempre lo han hecho.

Severus asintió y Sirius también, aunque éste no estaba muy seguro. Ambos agradecieron y regresaron a casa. Al llegar, Sirius habló.

-Dame a Harry. Iré a acostarlo, mientras, busca si hay magia negra.

Snape asintió y le entregó al niño. Apenas se fue Sirius, hizo varios hechizos por toda la casa y en el patio, pero al final no hubo nada. Si la serpiente estuvo ahí, ya se había ido. Entró a la cocina e hizo de nuevo varios hechizos y pudo notar un poco de magia negra por allí, pero era como si estuviese contenida. Buscó y buscó, pero no encontró nada, pues esa magia parecía dormir, aparte que como estaba "encerrada" por así decirlo, era difícil de detectar. Pero en todo caso, no habría problema, pues a Harry ya le hubiese pasado algo considerando que siempre estaba en la cocina buscando dulces. Dejó la búsqueda y fue al cuarto de Harry, entró silenciosamente y vio a Harry arropado en su cama. Sirius ya le había limpiado la cara y ahora dormía tranquilo.

-¿Qué pasó?

Preguntó Sirius.

-No encontré nada. Parece que esa serpiente se fue.

-Menos mal. Por lo menos Harry ya no siente dolor.

-Sí.

Snape se acercó al niño dormido y pasó una mano por su cabeza de manera paternal. Miró su carita que a pesar de todo el dolor que sintió, ahora estaba muy tranquila. Severus en verdad temía que algo le pasara a Harry.

…

Pasaron dos meses, y ahora que las cosas estaban más tranquilas, Harry estaba dibujando un venado en una hoja con unos crayones que estaban esparcidos por el suelo. Estaba muy concentrado, pero igual que hacía dos meses, una sombra delgada pero más pequeña que la de la vez anterior se asomaba a su ventana. Harry volteó y vio una serpiente negra con anillos azules como zafiros. Sus ojos negros miraban al niño con curiosidad. Harry se acercó a la ventana sin abrirla. La serpiente le guiñó un ojo. El niño se sorprendió.

-Hola.

Susurró la serpiente, su voz era femenina.

-Hola.

Contestó Harry aún impresionado. Sabía que era un mago, pero no sabía que podía hablar con serpientes.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Puedes entenderme?

-Más o menos. Con este vidrio en medio apenas te escucho. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Repitió la serpiente muy paciente. A Harry le agradó.

-Me llamo Harry. ¿Y tú?

-Zafiro.

-¿Zafiro?

-Sí. Soy una serpiente marina.

-¿Y qué haces tan lejos de mar?

Preguntó Harry mirando las escamas azules de la serpiente. En verdad era un animal hermoso y sus escamas azules en verdad parecían zafiros, con razón ese nombre.

-He viajado por muchos lugares. Soy una serpiente mágica, por lo que puedo estar fuera del agua sin problema. Y por lo que veo, tú eres un mago, y un mago especial si me permites decir, sino, no podríamos hablar.

-¿Y por qué viniste aquí?

-He querido visitar este lugar desde hace un tiempo.

Severus estaba pasando por ahí cuando escuchó desde el cuarto de Harry lo que parecían silbidos y susurros. Acercó su oreja a la puerta preguntándose qué pasaba allí dentro. Entró sin tocar topándose con su hijo hablando con una serpiente frente a su ventana y lo único que los separaba era un cristal.

Harry volteó hacia su padre y emocionado se acercó a él y lo tomó de la mano.

-¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Ven! ¡Hay una serpiente muy simpática en la ventana! ¡Su nombre es Zafiro! ¡Es una serpiente marina!

Severus estaba asustado, pero no sabía de qué estaba más asustado, de que su hijo hablara con una serpiente o que esa serpiente con la que estaba hablando fuera de las serpientes más venenosas que existía.

Harry jaló de la mano a Severus guiándolo frente a la ventana y mostrándole a la serpiente, la cual lo miraba con curiosidad. Snape aún no salía de su shock.

-¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama?

Preguntó la serpiente tranquilamente mirando al hombre, pero no parecía querer atacar.

-Es mi padre, se llama Severus.

Severus salió de su trance y miró a Harry hablando con la serpiente muy animadamente y sin temor alguno.

-Ya veo. Se ve un poco sorprendido.

-¡Papá! ¡Saluda!

Dijo Harry saltando sin soltar la mano de su padre. El pequeño no se estaba dando cuenta, pero estaba hablando pársel cuando se dirigía a la serpiente. Por fin Severus miró a Harry.

-No puedo.

-¿Por qué? -Harry se desanimó.- Eres un mago.

-Porque sólo unos cuantos magos pueden hablar con serpientes.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, yo no puedo.

Harry se dirigió nuevamente a Zafiro.

-Lo siento. Papá no puede hablar con serpientes.

Otra vez el pársel. Severus no sabía si preocuparse.

-No te preocupes, no todos los magos pueden hablar con nosotras.-Dijo Zafiro comprensivamente.- Mientras no sea grosero como esa serpiente con la que me topé, no me molesta.

-¿Cuál serpiente?

Preguntó Harry tranquilamente.

-Me la topé hace como un mes. Era una pitón que parecía muy enojada y casi me ataca. No lo hizo porque tenía las de perder, a pesar de que soy más pequeña, mi veneno es de los más fuertes del mundo. Aunque debo admitir que su poder mágico es grande, pero al mismo tiempo es obscuro.

-¿Y cómo se llamaba la serpiente?

Preguntó Harry con inocencia mientras Severus lo sostenía de los hombros para que no se acercara tanto a la ventana. Estaba sorprendido, pero esto era demasiado y debía hablar con Albus lo antes posible. Miles de pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza mientras la serpiente respondía la pregunta de Harry.

-Nagini.


	7. Una nueva amiga

Hola a todos.

Gracias por comentar, me alegra que les gustara el capítulo. Sobre Nagini, más adelante sabremos qué hacía en casa de Sirius. Espero les guste el capítulo.

Harry Potter es propiedad de Rowling.

Capítulo VII: Una nueva amiga

-¿Nagini?

-Si no mal recuerdo, sí.

Dijo la serpiente que miraba fijamente a Harry. Snape interrumpió la conversación.

-Harry, debemos ir a ver a Albus.

La expresión de Severus era de miedo contenido. Era obvio que se sentía preocupado pero trataba de disimularlo.

-Yo me quedo.

Dijo el niño como si estuviese pidiendo un dulce mientras miraba a su padre.

-No, debes ir.

-¿Zafiro puede ir?

Era obvio también que Harry no medía el peligro de sus palabras. El niño sabía que las serpientes eran venenosas, pero aparentemente se había dejado llevar por la amabilidad de la serpiente.

-No creo.

-¡Por favor, papá! Así el señor Albus podrá conocer a Zafiro. Quizá él también pueda hablar con ella.

Por una parte Harry tenía razón. Si llevaban a la serpiente, Albus podría tener una mejor perspectiva de la situación. Severus suspiró. ¿Cómo se llevarían a esa serpiente?

-Pero no sé cómo llevármela. El que sea amable no quiere decir que no sea peligrosa.

Harry miró nuevamente a la serpiente e inconscientemente habló pársel.

-Papá quiere que vayamos a ver a un mago y creo que sería buena idea que fueras.

-Supongo que él confía en mí, ni siquiera me ha abierto la ventana, pero hasta cierto punto lo entiendo. Podrías decirle que traiga una caja de cristal ambientada para mí, la deje frente a la ventana y que la abra, yo entraré sin hacer alboroto.

-Le diré.

Harry le contó a su padre el plan de Zafiro y él estuvo de acuerdo, aunque todavía se sentía inquieto. Con su varita creó una especie de pecera ambientada para la serpiente. Cargó a Harry y se alejó de la ventana. Con un movimiento de varita, el cristal subió poco a poco y Zafiro entró directamente en la caja de cristal. Igualmente con su varita, Snape puso una tapa encima de la caja. Suspiró nuevamente agradecido de que la serpiente cumpliera con su palabra. Puso a Harry en el suelo y levantó la caja con ambas manos.

-Vamos por la red flu a la oficina de Albus, Harry.

-Sí.

El niño bajó la escalera seguido por Severus, activaron la chimenea y se fueron a la oficina del director de Hogwarts. Al llegar, Albus estaba escribiendo en un pergamino unas cosas de la escuela y sonrió al ver que Severus y Harry cruzaban la chimenea y que el niño parecía no tener problemas con su cicatriz. Lo que le extrañó fue la serpiente que estaba en la caja que Snape sostenía. El profesor puso la caja en el escritorio de Albus y se acercó a él para hablar. Harry se entretenía mirando los ojos de Zafiro, los cuales creía negros pero se dio cuenta que eran azules.

-¿A qué debo tu visita, Severus?

Preguntó Dumbledore con interés, pues el que Snape trajera una de las serpientes más venenosas del mundo a su despacho era algo muy inusual.

-Es Harry.-Dijo simplemente el padre del niño. Dumbledore no comprendió lo que Severus quería decir, hizo un gesto como pidiendo una explicación más amplia –Albus, será mejor que lo veas. –Severus se dirigió a Harry –Harry, dile al profesor Dumbledore sobre… -Snape no sabía cómo dirigirse a la serpiente, y pensando un momento, finalmente terminó. –ella.

Albus miró a Harry esperando que hablara, como el niño no sabía qué decir, comenzó el director.

-Hola, Harry.

-Hola.

-Dime, ¿Tienes algo que contar sobre esta serpiente?

Albus se acercó a Harry, agachándose un poco para verlo mejor. Harry parecía un poco serio.

-Es una nueva amiga, se llama Zafiro.

-Ya veo, ¿Así la nombraste?

-No, ella así se llama.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Preguntó el mayor confundido.

-Ella me lo dijo.

Albus abrió los ojos de la impresión, no podía ser, ¿O sí?

_-¿Quién es este hombre?_

Preguntó Zafiro poniendo un poco de guardia con la presencia de Dumbledore.

_-Se llama Albus. Es el director de este colegio._

El mayor por fin lo entendió. Harry hablaba pársel. Severus habló.

-¿Qué hacemos?

Su tono era preocupado. Albus lo miró.

-No podemos hacer nada, Severus. Es un don muy raro, y lo más posible es que haya venido junto con la cicatriz.

-¿Pero no le afecta?

-No lo creo. Es más, creo que puede beneficiarlo, pero no sé si lo que te diré te pueda parecer.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, primero, debemos sacar a Zafiro de su jaula. -Dijo el director tranquilamente como si estuviese hablando de ir por una persona a un salón. Severus lo miró feo. ¿No sabía el peligro que corría su hijo con esa serpiente suelta? Albus pareció leerle la mente. –No te digo que no sea peligroso, pero podemos usar un hechizo protector para que no nos haga daño, si esto se vuelve peligroso, entonces aturdiremos a la serpiente.

Severus aún traía cara de pocos amigos, y a regañadientes aceptó la propuesta de Albus. Puso un hechizo protector sobre el director, Harry y sobre sí mismo. Se acercó a la caja de cristal y quitó la tapa. Zafiro esperó a que Snape se alejara para no preocuparlo y salió directo hacia Harry, en quien más confianza tenía. Se irguió un poco para alcanzar su altura, Harry le miraba con una sonrisa inocente.

_-Por fin me puedo estirar un poco, estaba muy apretada en esa jaula._

_-¿Por qué entraste entonces?_

_-Para que vean que no soy peligrosa. La verdad me agradas y me gustaría ser tu amiga, claro, si tú lo permites._

_-¡A mí también me gustaría ser tu amigo!_

Severus miraba la escena sin comprender. Harry daba pequeños saltos animado, miró al director el cual no tenía expresión alguna en su rostro.

-¿Puede entenderlos?

Preguntó Snape. El don de hablar con serpientes era raro, pero Albus no era un hombre común.

-No. –Albus miró al maestro. -¿Por qué no le preguntas qué pasa?

Severus miró a su niño aun manteniendo la distancia, quizá la serpiente se enojaría si se acercaba.

-Harry, ¿Qué te dijo?

Harry habló normal de nuevo cuando miró a su padre.

-Que quiere ser mi amiga. Yo también quiero ser su amigo. ¿Puedo quedármela, papá? ¡Por favor!

Snape no sabía qué hacer, y miró a Albus nuevamente, el mago parecía tranquilo, y con un susurro, Snape le habló.

-¿Qué hago?

Albus lo miró.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? La verdad yo creo que el que Harry tenga una nueva amiga es bueno, pero comprendo tu temor porque esa amiga es una serpiente, ¿Qué tal si hacemos unos cuantos hechizos que paralicen la producción de veneno en su cuerpo? Así ella no podrá hacerle daño a Harry.

-¿Pero no es peligroso hacer eso con una serpiente común? Digo, si fuera una serpiente mágica…

-Lo es.

Interrumpió Harry. Ambos lo miraron. Severus creyó que estaba hablando en voz baja, pero el niño pudo escucharlo.

-¿Qué dices, Harry?

Preguntó Dumbledore mirándolo.

-Zafiro es una serpiente mágica, ella me lo dijo.

-Entonces no creo que haya mucho problema, Severus. Claro que cada cierto tiempo hay que ordeñarla para que la acumulación de veneno no le haga daño.

-Creí que la producción de veneno se paralizaría.

-Bueno, no se paraliza, se hace más lenta, tarda mucho más en producir veneno. Por eso hay que ordeñarla y aplicar el hechizo nuevamente. Como eres pocionista, creo que el veneno de serpiente te ayuda mucho en tu labor, ¿No? Además, entre más potente es el veneno, mejor. -Severus no podía objetar mucho, pero no quería aceptar, Dumbledore entendió el silencio del profesor. –Ve hacia el futuro, Severus. Esto nos puede ayudar mucho en algunos años. Recuerda que el señor Tenebroso tiene también una serpiente, y a Harry le será más fácil luchar teniendo de su lado una serpiente. –Esto último lo dijo el director muy bajo, sólo para que Severus lo escuchara, pero Harry estaba muy entretenido hablando con Zafiro.

-Aparte de que hice la promesa de cuidarlo como mi hijo, hice también la promesa de educarlo para que fuese el mejor mago del mundo para derrotar al señor Tenebroso. No sé cómo he hecho eso al respecto, pero un ser divino sabe que he hecho lo que he creído mejor para el niño. Tengo miedo de que esté al lado de una serpiente por lo que ésta puede hacerle a él, pero tú me lo dijiste una vez: No debemos hacerlo un miedoso. No debo infundirle el miedo a las serpientes, ése es el animal del señor Obscuro, aparte de su fortaleza. Harry tendrá que enfrentarse un día al señor Tenebroso, y si esa serpiente le facilita el trabajo, entonces la aceptaré, siempre y cuando no lastime a Harry.

Severus no dejaba de mirar a su niño mientras decía esto con una extrema seriedad. Albus lo tomó del hombro, sabía lo difícil que era para Snape decir esto.

-Te comprendo Severus, yo también quiero lo mejor para Harry. Él me importa tanto como a ti. Si quieres, ahora mismo podemos empezar a ordeñarla y a hacer los hechizos.

Snape simplemente asintió mientras ahogaba su llanto con un ruido de su nariz como si quisiera limpiarla y se acercó a Harry con cautela agachándose a su altura. Lo tomó de los hombros.

-Harry, quiero hacerle unos cuantos hechizos a Zafiro para que pueda vivir en la casa además que quiero ordeñarla.

Sería mejor comenzar a llamar a la serpiente por su nombre, y Severus lo sabía.

-¿Cómo que ordeñarla?

Preguntó el niño mirando a su padre.

-Sacarle el veneno, ¿Puedes decirle eso?

Harry asintió y habló con la serpiente, la cual le dijo al niño estar de acuerdo. Albus sacó un recipiente de vidrio con un plástico que la cubría como si fuese una tapa. Severus tomó la cabeza de la serpiente rápidamente, la cual no opuso resistencia y se dejó sacar el veneno, para después recibir unos hechizos los cuales le hicieron sentir un poco de cosquillas. Cuando todo terminó, la serpiente se acercó a Harry y se envolvió en su cintura dando cuatro vueltas y media por su longitud pero sin apretar al niño.

-Parece que todo está en orden, Severus. Sugiero que te lleves la caja de cristal para guardar a Zafiro en las noches.

Dijo Albus. Severus asintió y dio las gracias, llevándose al niño con la serpiente en la cintura y la jaula.

Ahora tendría que explicarle muchas cosas a Sirius, comenzando por su salida sin avisar. El sólo pensar en eso le daba jaqueca, pues ya estaba cansado. Eran muchas cosas en un día, comenzando por una nueva mascota


	8. Un objeto extraño

Hola a todos.

Disculpen la tardanza pero la inspiración tardó en llegar. En otro capítulo explicaré algunas cosas sobre lo que pasa en este. Espero les guste y gracias por sus comentarios.

Ya saben, si comentan, actualizo, sino, no XD.

Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Capítulo VIII: Un objeto extraño

Snape y Harry atravesaron la red flu encontrándose con un Sirius muy enojado que miraba a Severus.

-Buenas noches, Snape.

-Black.

Ambos se retaban con la mirada, y los reproches no se hicieron esperar.

-¿Dónde estaban? Me preocupé cuando no encontré a Harry.

-Hubo un asunto que ver con Albus.

-¿Qué asunto?

Harry se acercó a Sirius saltando de la felicidad y tomó su mano para llamar su atención, estaba tan emocionado que no notó el aura de pelea que emanaban los magos.

-¡Tío Sirius! ¡Quiero enseñarte a mi nueva amiga!

Black miró hacia abajo y al ver a la serpiente enroscada en Harry rápidamente se hizo para atrás sacando su varita.

-¡HARRY, TEN CUIDADO! ¡REDUCTO!

-¡PROTEGO!

Interrumpió Severus a tiempo, haciendo rebotar el hechizo hacia el animago y Sirius salió volando hacia el sillón chocando con él. Tardó unos minutos en reaccionar y levantarse del sillón mirando acusadoramente a Snape.

-¡¿QUÉ TE PASA?! ¡¿NO VES QUE HARRY TIENE UNA SERPIENTE ALREDEDOR SUYO?!

-Si te calmas te explicaré todo, aparentemente la serpiente es segura.

Dijo Severus tratando de mantenerse sereno.

Black miró a Snape sin entender, y por fin el mago le contó toda la historia, mientras Harry subía la escalera para mostrarle a Zafiro mejor su cuarto.

Sirius cayó sentado nuevamente en el sillón tomándose la cabeza entre sus manos sin creer lo que oía. Su ahijado hablaba pársel y ahora su mascota era una serpiente marina.

-¿Estás seguro que esa serpiente ya no es peligrosa?

-Si hablas del veneno, no. Aunque sigue siendo un animal salvaje. Estoy tan preocupado como tú. -Black suspiró rendido. El hijo de James era todo un caso, pero sólo lo consentía porque lo quería, y ahora que Harry quería una mascota inusual, mientras ese animal no lo dañara, lo dejaría estar en la casa. –Claro que ahora tendremos que mostrarle a Harry las reglas sobre tener esa serpiente aquí.

Sirius se limitó a asentir sin mirar a Severus, estaba pensando en otras cosas.

…

Harry ahora tenía seis años y medio. Iba en la escuela primaria y él no había revelado su identidad de mago ni que su mascota era una serpiente, si decía tener una mascota pero decía que ésta era un perro.

Un día, Harry se quedó solo en casa, pues Sirius y Severus estaban trabajando y ese era un día festivo muggle y las clases se habían suspendido. Los elfos estaban en la cocina por cualquier emergencia mientras el niño estaba en el pequeño jardín de la casa jugando con Zafiro. La serpiente había crecido unos diez centímetros pero era tan dócil con Harry como desde el principio. Cada mes, Severus la ordeñaba y hechizaba, pero a la serpiente no le incomodaba porque el padre de su amigo la trataba con cuidado, en cuanto al otro hombre que vivía en la casa, Zafiro se llevaba bien con él por su naturaleza de animago, que le facilitaba a Sirius tratar con animales, aunque sí le molestó que al principio se comportara grosero, pero Black le pidió perdón después en forma de perro.

Harry jugaba atrapadas con Zafiro. La serpiente huía en medio del pasto mientras Harry trataba de alcanzarla mientras reía. Zafiro era una serpiente joven, y por esa razón también le divertía jugar con el pequeño mago. Harry estaba muy entretenido correteando a la serpiente en el verde pasto, pero un pequeño brillo junto a la cerca de la casa llamó su atención. Dejó de reír y con curiosidad fue hacia el lugar donde brillaba aquél objeto oculto por la hierba. Zafiro notó esto y se acercó a Harry para ver lo que pasaba.

_-¿Qué sucede?_

_-Mira, algo brilla allí._

Harry señaló a donde estaba el objeto acercándose cada vez más.

_-Harry, no sé si debas acercarte._

_-No pasa nada._

_-No sabemos lo que es esa cosa_. -Cuando ambos llegaron hacia el objeto, Harry distinguió un anillo de oro con una piedra negra en el centro y un símbolo raro de un triángulo con un círculo en medio y una línea que dividía a la mitad a ambas figuras. Harry acercó su mano para tomar el anillo, pero Zafiro habló. _-¡No lo toques! Percibo una fuerza muy obscura dentro de él._

Harry volteó hacia su amiga la cual estaba en guardia mostrando sus colmillos y enderezándose un poco. Zafiro estaba consciente de que no tenía veneno pero su instinto la hacía mostrar sus dientes.

_-¿Y si la tomo con un pañuelo o algo?_

_-Yo creo que sí. _-Harry sacó un pequeño pañuelo de la bolsa de su suéter y tomó el anillo para después envolverlo sin tocarlo directamente. -_Vamos a casa._

Sugirió Zafiro, Harry asintió y ambos regresaron. Sin hacer ruido, subieron al cuarto de Harry y cerraron la puerta. Harry sacó el anillo envuelto de su suéter, y desenvolviéndolo tocándolo a través del pañuelo, lo siguió mirando.

_-Me pregunto qué hacía aquí ese anillo._

_-Cuando llegue tu papá debes decirle._

Harry asintió aún mirando el anillo. La piedra llamaba su atención y con un pedazo del pañuelo que se encontraba suelto intentó tocarla, pero se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que arrancó la piedra de su lugar en el anillo. Sorprendido, Harry ladeó su mano aún con el pañuelo en mano para protegerlo. La piedra giró tres veces en su mano por el cambio de ángulo de la mano de Harry y comenzó a flotar de la mano del niño. Zafiro se puso en posición de ataque mientras siseaba. De repente, frente a Harry estaban dos personas que parecían fantasmas. Eran un hombre y una mujer. El hombre se parecía bastante a él y su rostro era triste, preocupado y quizá enojado. Mientras, la mujer de cabello largo lo miraba sonriente. Harry que sabía de la existencia de fantasmas no se asustó, siempre tuvo curiosidad de ver uno.

-¿Quiénes son?

La mujer sonrió más sin atreverse a hablar mientras el hombre fruncía el ceño.

-Soy mamá, Harry.

-¿Mamá? -Preguntó el niño confundido. Severus le había contado que su mamá estaba en el cielo pero ahora estaba frente a él. –Papá dijo que estabas en el cielo.

La sonrisa de la mujer se ensanchó más mientras el hombre miraba con severidad hacia la nada.

-Sí, pero vine a visitarte.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?

Preguntó el niño con un toque de tristeza. Lily borró su sonrisa y miró a su hijo triste también.

-Yo no quise irme, Harry. Un día, Severus te lo explicará.

-¿Por qué no me dices?

-Porque aún eres muy pequeño, hijo. Espero un poco más.

Lily se arrodilló a la altura de su pequeño extendiéndole la mano. Harry se acercó para tomar su mano, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía, sólo atravesaba a Lily. Lily lo miró triste, esperaba poder tocar a su hijo para abrazarlo pero no podía. Harry no entendió bien y miró a su madre como pidiendo una respuesta. Ella sonrió con los ojos tristes y se puso de pie nuevamente. Harry por fin miró al hombre a su lado.

-¿Y quién es él?

-Se llama James.

El nombre era conocido para Harry, pues su tío lo mencionaba en ocasiones sin referirse a él pero nunca se atrevió a preguntar porque su padre ponía una cara de total enfado y cuando Severus ponía esa cara, lo mejor era no preguntarle, además, Harry no pasaba mucho tiempo a solas con su tío, generalmente su papá siempre estaba cuando Black andaba en la casa. Así que Harry nunca supo quién era James, aparte de él.

-Yo también me llamo James.

Dijo Harry sin dejar de mirarlo. La cara de James cambió a una de intranquilidad y se agachó para mirar a Harry.

-¿Cómo te trata Severus?

-Bien.

-¿Seguro?

Insistió James mirando seriamente al niño. Cómo deseaba abrazarlo y decirle que él era su padre, pero no lo haría. Harry era muy pequeño para entenderlo.

-Sí.

-¿No te pega o te maltrata?

-No.

-¿Es bueno contigo?

-Sí, él es mi papá. -James puso una cara de dolor que por más que quiso, trató de reprimir. -¿Por qué nos parecemos?

Preguntó Harry de repente desconcertando al fantasma enfrente suyo.

-Lo comprenderás cuando seas más grande.

James sonrió de nuevo a su hijo. Se puso de pie y ambos adultos miraban al niño con ternura.

-Estamos orgullosos de ti, Harry.

Dijo su madre.

-Siempre te cuidaremos, aunque no nos puedas ver.

Dijo ahora su padre.

Harry no se había dado cuenta de que la piedra seguía en su mano a través del pañuelo. Zafiro había bajado la guardia pero seguía mirando a los fanstasmas desconfiada. Entendía un poco el idioma humano, ahora sabía que la mujer era la madre de Harry, y el hombre… ¿Quizá su tío?

Se oyó una puerta abrir y cerrarse y Harry del susto tiró la piedra al suelo. Zafiro también se puso alerta y se calmaron ambos cuando escucharon una voz conocida.

-¡Harry, ya llegué!

Era Severus. Se extrañó del silencio absoluto. Desde que había llegado Zafiro, Harry se la pasaba hablando en pársel y se escuchaban silbidos a cada rato o se escuchaba al niño riéndose mientras jugaba con la serpiente. Extrañado y sin recibir su acostumbrada respuesta de un Harry emocionado bajando las escaleras para saludarlo, subió las escaleras. Sus pasos hacían ruido y Harry alarmado comenzó a correr en todas direcciones sin saber qué hacer mientras Zafiro trataba de hablar.

_-¡Esconde el anillo y la piedra, Harry!_

Con cuidado Harry tomó el anillo y la piedra con el papel envolviéndolos nuevamente.

_-¡¿Dónde lo guardo?!_

Severus escuchó los silbidos algo alarmado en medio de las escaleras y subió más rápido, sus pasos lo delataban.

_-¡En el cajón de ropa!_

Gritó Zafiro, Harry asintió y guardó el anillo tratando de no hacer ruido. Cuando se acercó a Zafiro nuevamente, la puerta se abrió.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?

Harry miró sorprendido a su padre sin saber qué decir.

-H-hola, papá.

-¿Qué tienes, Harry? Ahora no bajaste a saludarme ni hacías ruido.

_-Dile que estabas dormido y apenas despertaste y te asustaste por los pasos en la escalera._

Zafiro era astuta. Harry miró nuevamente a su padre y siguió las instrucciones de la serpiente.

Después del relato de Harry, Severus no parecía del todo convencido pero le creyó a Harry.

-Bien, pero me extraña que desde hace año y medio no duermes la siesta. -Harry se quedó callado. –Pero bueno, vengo cansado. Vamos a comer y luego te enseñaré a preparar tu primera poción.

Harry asintió y ambos salieron del cuarto seguidos por Zafiro.

Mientras, en otro lugar del mundo, Voldemort sentía un enorme dolor, su debilidad sólo hacía el dolor más fuerte, pero un día, un día él recuperaría el poder y le haría pagar todas y cada una de sus dolencias a Harry Potter y a los mortífagos que lo traicionaron.


End file.
